1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a light pipe and a housing assembly using the light pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Light pipes are often assembled within a housing to guide light from one point such as a light emitting diode (LED) on a printed circuit board (PCB) to another point such as an indicator on a surface of the housing. Many light pipes are made of transparent resins. Usually some parts of an outer surface of a light pipe need to be coated with a shielding film by an electroplating or a painting process. However, the light pipe may be very small, and this makes it difficult to accurately apply the shielding film. Such difficulties can adversely affect the cost and quality of production.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.